Bullies, Totally Not Turbing
by xoverlover
Summary: JY Anon Prompt. Dick is on a fieldtrip in school to some place and he's being picked on by the bullies in his class. ONE-SHOT.


**Original Prompt:**

_"Dick is on a fieldtrip in school to some place, i don't care, and he's being picked on by the bullies in his class. Sicne he's Dick Grayson and not Robin right now he can't fight them off, and this isn't anything new, so he ignores them._

_Then, for whatever reason, the rest of Young Justice arrives to do... something... and while doing that something spot two guys shoving Dick back and forth while tossing his book bag to each other._

_Cue Wally speeding over to them, snatching the book bag and giving it to Dick while Kaldur and Miss M lecture the boys. And Superboy being all... Superboy like._

_And Dick being SO PROUD OF HIS FRIENDS HE CAN'T EVEN FEEL EMBARRASSED._

_Bonus for them mention Robin or something._  
><em>:D"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bullies, Totally not Turbing.<strong>

This... this was completely unfair.

When Batman had pulled him out of Mount Justice for some dynamic-duo time in Gotham, Robin had been quite happy. Oh, he was very fond of Happy Harbor, and the team was great, but he had been spending noticeably less time patrolling the streets with Batman since they had formed Young Justice. And, believe it or not, he missed the gloomy, smoky atmosphere of Gotham during the late hours of night.

His good mood had dissolved faster than food on Wally's stomach when he realized he wouldn't be doing as much patrolling as he'd thought.

Robin could handle school perfectly fine between patrolling and Young Justice, but the latest little drop in his performance i("_It's an A-, Bruce. A- is still A!"_)/i had caused enough concern for him to be duty-free for the exam week at Gotham Academy, and the subsequent celebration field-trip.

Robin had no idea who thought the Gotham City Museum of Natural History was a treat after a week of exams, but previous field-trips had never been much better. He'd been hoping, with all the A+ he delivered back to Bruce (between grumbles and failed batglares and requests to please go out in patrol tonight), that he'd be allowed to skip this one.

Bruce's flat look had been enough of an answer.

So, Dick Grayson was now stuck in the line of Gotham students filing out of the school bus and towards the museum, bag slung loosely over his shoulder.

It had been a hour long trip to the museum, but that was ok, because that meant it was on the outskirts of the city, and thus less likely to be randomly attacked by a villain in the middle of their field-trip. See? The school took _precautions_. There were also a few extra guards around the museum today, but Dick had never put too much faith in their crime-stopping abilities.

He zoned out on their professor's welcome-to-the-museum speech and hung back on the crowd, surveying the calm street in front of the building. He already knew plenty about Natural History. And Bruce had brought him here a few times when he was ten, and he doubted the place would be any more interesting now than it had been then.

Dick had just reached the very hard decision of inot/i pulling a Robin (Grayson, charge of Wayne, could never just suddenly disappear from the spot he was at) and instead listening to his iPod for the duration of the field-trip, when his bag was yanked away from him.

And his iPod had been there. _Sigh._

He turned around, frowning slightly at the taller students standing just a foot or two away, holding the bag well over his head (and damn, why was he always the shortest one? That growth spurt better be as close as Alfred had promised it would be) and smirking down at him.

Dick had been hoping for something interesting to happen in this field-trip, but this didn't fit under that category. He totally wasn't whelmed. Hell, he wasn't even _under_whelmed.

"Can you hand it back?" he asked with all the patience he could muster. And considering he had to deal with Wally and Batman and madmen and Wally and Socially-retarded people and Wally on a daily basis, it was a lot. Bullies were nothing new on his life. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne did nothing for you when you were the labeled charity case in a school of rich kids, a year ahead of your grade in school, and a Mathlete Honoree. That last was social suicide.

"Why don't you try and get it?"

They dangled the schoolbag higher and smirked down at him. All Dick could think of was how very not impressive that was. He could have easily twisted the guy's arm into dropping the bag, but that was something Robin could do, not Richard Grayson.

So he rolled is eyes and abandoned his schoolbag in favor of following the group of students already filing into the school. There was nothing valuable in the school bag, anyway. He was not stupid enough to keep his utility belt in there. He was, in fact, very smart. So he knew abandoning his school bag would not put an end to the bullying, and so he was not surprised to hear the four sets of foot steps following closely behind him.

An hour in, he wondered why no one thought of bringing more than one professor along in field-trips.

Seriously, if he wasn't Robin, he might have gotten a bruise from all the times he was shoved against the wall, or hit with school bags, or worse: he might have crashed into one of the unsuspecting exhibitions he was flung towards on more than one occasion. And the guard on duty sent the bullies a warning glance, but did not bother further when they stopped targeting the exhibitions with Dick's body. And the professor never noticed any of it.

Dick thought he should be made a saint, his restraint was that great. The hands shoving him from one bully to the other were starting to get annoying, as was his bag being tossed over his head every few steps. The most irritating thing had to be their laughs, though. One would think they'd grow bored of this after ten minutes of doing it.

"Please stop it," Dick asked without much feeling in it. He mostly tried to see if they would grow satisfied and leave.

"Why don't you try to defend yourself?" a guy Dick was sure was called Walter asked. "Daddy's boy can't do anything on his own, eh?"

Oh that was rich. He might be the richest kid in school, but he was far from the most spoiled.

There was a gush of wind, and there shouldn't be gushes on wind indoors, but there was. Then he spotted a familiar yellow blur, and his bag was no longer soaring the air.

"Well, he shouldn't be defending himself four against one." His bag was being offered back to him, held loosely by a red gloved hand.

Dick blinked. Why was _Wally_ here?

His bullies were looking as dumbstruck as he felt.

"Hey, isn't that Flash Jr.?" one of them whispered to the other. Wally bristled visibly.

"It's _Kid Flash_, thank you very much," he grumbled.

"Why are you tormenting one of your classmates?"

Oh god, and Kaldur was here too. In fact, looking over his shoulder, he could see the whole of Young Justice (minus Robin, of course) standing a bit further down the exhibition hall. Megan was coming over with Kaldur, now, and was frowning heavily.

"You shouldn't mess with someone who is half your size," the Martian said chidingly, waving a finger at them reproachfully. But come on, Megan, Robin wasn't half their size! He was a bit taller than that.

"Hey, grab your bag," Wally was telling him, and now he _was_ facing him, and offering one of those bright goofy smiles that came so easy because he was from Central City, not Gotham. And now that he thought about it-

"What are you doing in Gotham?" he asked, taking his bag from Kid Flash with a grin. He had to assume the museum was far enough in the outskirts of town not to get the meta-ban-hammer, because even if it was a team under Batman's command, this was still his city.

"Oh, well, superhero business. You know, very secret," Wally winked. "You ok? Those guys didn't hurt you or anything?" And the concern in his voice was proof enough that he had no clue who he was talking to.

"It's cool," he assured, glancing over to where Kaldur and Megan were still rounding on the four bullies.

They were looking properly chastised as the green Martian continued her lecture, unconsciously levitating herself taller than them, and the Atlantean merely had to direct a cool, disappointed gaze for them to feel ashamed. If that wasn't enough, Superman's clone stood just off to the side, also glaring as he held on to a strange-shaped rock giving off a strange shine, which was probably the whole reason they were here in the first place.

And he could hear the murmurs behind him from other classmates noticing the newcomers, and even the professor had broken from his explanation of how awesome dinosaurs were to get a peek. And it should all be terribly embarrassing because his bullies were being told of by superheroes as if he couldn't do it himself.

But he was too busy grinning and feeling asterous to be embarrassed.

"Hey," he said, fetching a marker from his bag before they left. Artemis wasn't looking too excited where she stood next to Superboy, but she was disapproving enough of the bullies not to tell them all to get going. He was guessing that wouldn't last. So he thrust both schoolbag and marker to Kid Flash, and grinned as wide as he could as he asked, "Give me your autograph?"

And Wally blinked and he turned red where the cowl wasn't covering his face and it just made Dick want to laugh like he did in their missions. But he didn't, because then they would know who he was, and this was only fun as long as they didn't know.

"Oh, wow. I mean, sure, yeah, autograph coming right up!" Wally laughed, and ihe/i was obviously embarrassed, but he grabbed the bag and the marker from him anyway. His grin was as blinding as Dick's as he wrote down his superhero name in a quick scrawl. "Man, Robin would have loved to come along. I hear Batman doesn't even let the media catch him in photos, much less give autographs! I'm feeling like a superstar here," he told the rest of the team.

"Maybe we'll catch a glimpse of him," Kaldur had finally taken his glare off the bullies, and was looking at Wally like he wasn't sure of the wisdom of signing a schoolboy's bag. "This is his city, after all."

"Yeah, but Batman only comes out at night."

Megan herself was delighted when Robin skipped over to hand her the bag next. "It's my name in Martian," she explained as she did a series of odd lines and curves on a clear patch of the bag. And that was perfectly safe, because Dick had no clue how to read it. The beaming girl passed both items to Kaldur, who, after a glance at Dick's dancing blue eyes, could only sigh and add his own name in Atlantean. Well, Robin wasn't sure if it was his name or 'Aqualad', but he didn't care, either way.

"Thank you!" he chirped, and was very quick to head over to the two remaining superheroes.

Artemis huffed, but she did draw a customized arrow on the strap of his bag. But when he handed Superboy the marker, all the clone did was stare. First at him, then at the bag, the marker, the team, and back to him.

"Anything would be really awesome, big guy," Dick assured, holding the bag still for the towering male, who couldn't hold both that and the marker because he was already half-loaded by the weird rock they'd brought along. "How about that S-shield of yours? For Superboy?"

Supes considered the largest clear patch of the schoolbag for a moment, before slowly tracing his own autograph. He settled for an S-shield with a little "B." on the corner. Robin grinned again when he saw it, and he thought he saw Supes smiling back a little.

"Wow, thank you! No way I'll let anyone toss this bag around again."

"See that you don't," Wally nodded. "By the way, where's the Geology section of this maze?"

"Just keep going down the hallway and to the right."

"Thank you. Lets get going, then!"

And they were all off before anyone else could think of asking their autographs. A few people groaned when they realized they had already gone through the geology section, and the professor would not let them head back there to get another glimpse of the teen heroes. The bullies did not try to bother him again, as if the black scrawls all over his bag were a reminder of the tell-off they had gotten.

It was a very cheerful Richard Grayson that came back home, doing flips and cackling manically as he went for the dining room. It was an odd thing to be excited about, but this had definitely been the best field-trip Gotham Academy had ever had.

"You look cheerful today," Bruce commented when he finally sat down on the large table for supper. Dick thought of the signed bag sitting on his bed, and could only nod enthusiastically. "Something exciting happen today?"

Dick opened his mouth to answer... and snapped it shut. He eyed the man reading the evening paper suspiciously, and then it clicked. He remembered complaining about how uneventful the Academy's field trips were just yesterday.

"You _sent_ them there, didn't you?"

Bruce didn't look up from his paper, and Dick didn't have to peer over it to know the man was smirking.


End file.
